vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental HERO Neos
Elemental HERO Neos= |-|Elemental HERO Neos Knight= |-|Elemental HERO Air Neos= |-|Elemental HERO Aqua Neos= |-|Elemental HERO Marine Neos= |-|Elemental HERO Dark Neos= |-|Elemental HERO Flare Neos= |-|Elemental HERO Grand Neos= |-|Elemental HERO Glow Neos= |-|Elemental HERO Storm Neos= |-|Elemental HERO Magma Neos= |-|Elemental HERO Chaos Neos= |-|Rainbow Neos= |-|Elemental HERO Divine Neos= Summary Elemental HERO Neos is a monster in Yu-Gi-Oh! ''He belongs in both the Elemental HERO and Neo-Spacian archetype. He was a creation drawn by Jaden Yuki and sent to space in a shuttle by the Kaiba Corporation. In a cosmic storm, this drawing transformed into a card, and is now possessed by the Duel Spirit of the same name. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' Possibly '''7-B' | 7-B | 7-B | At least 7-B | At least 7-B | At least 7-B Name: Elemental HERO Neos Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Elemental HERO, Neo-Spacian, Level 7 Warrior Normal Monster | Elemental HERO, Level 7 Warrior Fusion Monster | Elemental HERO(s), Level 7 Warrior Fusion Monster(s) | Elemental HERO(s), Level 9 Warrior Fusion Monster(s) | Elemental HERO, Level 10 Warrior Fusion Monster | Elemental HERO, Level 12 Warrior Fusion Monster Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Projection, Contact Fusion (only with Neo-Spacians) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Minor Reality Warping (As Grand Neos, he had drilled through space-time to destroy Arcana Force XV - The World), | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight 'Attack Potency: '''Possibly '''City Level (Is the strongest non-fusion regular Elemental HERO, and is likely similar in power to Elemenal HERO Thunder Giant in strength). | City Level (Should be comparable to Elemental HERO Thunder Giant among other Elemental HERO Fusion monsters) | City Level (Should be comparable to Elemental HERO Thunder Giant among other Elemental HERO Fusion monsters) | At least City Level (Should be comparable to Elemental HERO Thunder Giant among other Elemental HERO Fusion monsters, if not stronger) | At least City Level (Should be comparable to Elemental HERO Thunder Giant among other Elemental HERO Fusion monsters, if not stronger) | At least City Level (Should be comparable to Elemental HERO Thunder Giant among other Elemental HERO Fusion monsters, if not stronger) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Had intercepted a beam of light fired by Sartorius by flying from Dolphina, which neighbors Jupiter, in two seconds) | At least Massively FTL+ | At least Massively FTL+ | At least Massively FTL+ | At least Massively FTL+ | At least Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''Possibly '''City Class | City Class | City Class | At least City Class | At least City Class | At least City Class Durability: '''Possibly '''City Level | City Level | City Level | At least City Level | At least City Level | At least City Level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range, higher with energy beams Standard Equipment: 'None Notable 'Intelligence: High (Is tactical and has given Jaden advice both during and outside of duels) Weaknesses: None Notable | None Notable | None Notable | None Notable | None Notable | None Notable Key: Elemental HERO Neos | Elemental HERO Neos Knight | Neo-Spacian Fusions | Three Neo-Spacians Fusions | Rainbow Neos | Elemental HERO Divine Neos Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Warriors Category:Aliens Category:Fusions Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Tier 7 Category:Board Game Characters